<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganspe by CurlyBoiCyrus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955683">Danganspe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyBoiCyrus/pseuds/CurlyBoiCyrus'>CurlyBoiCyrus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Blue is female, Green is male, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyBoiCyrus/pseuds/CurlyBoiCyrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All from different journeys, places, etc, all the dexholders find themselves in a completely different place. And it turns out, something sinister is going on..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Danganspe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was scenic, beautiful. A small field of wheat and trees around, and sitting in the middle, was Red. Everything was done. Finished. Calm. He didn't have to fight anymore, he could finally move on with his life. But... While that thought was exciting, it made him feel tired. He didn't want to leave the other Dexholders, but they were almost done anyways. Maybe he could just.. have a nap first. Then he can continue.</p><p>But.. He was woken up very suddenly. Music was blaring through speakers on the wall, and he didn't recognize where he was. This didn't look like anywhere in Kanto. Or Johto or Hoenn-- it was like it was out of a completely new place. But it looked like it had been abandoned for years. Spinarak webs on the walls, but no spinarak.</p><p>He looked around the classroom-like room, noticing how the windows were bolted up, and there were cameras watching him. He looked around, before noticing a note on his desk. As he picked it up, he noticed how the paper seemed.. New. It told him to go to the main hall, with small directions printed on the back.</p><p>He got up from the desk, holding the note and following the instructions, until he saw large, open wooden type doors. He peered inside, and was immediately taken in. "You're late." He heard a woman say.</p><p>He was practically thrown into a circle spot, and as he looked around, he recognized a few people. Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald he could recognize anywhere, but the other half he didn't even know existed until just now. The woman who pulled him into it spoke up again, "Now that we have everybody here, I hope.. We should all introduce ourselves. And then discuss why we could be here." She seemed about as confused as him, but her mannerisms made her feel.. Cold.</p><p>A boy with cat like features immediately stood up, jumping to the middle of the circle. "I WANNA GO FIRST!!" He yelled, smiling with the power of a thousand-- "My name's Sun!! I'm a courier from Alola!!" ... Suns.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Sun - The Ultimate Courier</strong> </em>
</p><p>A dark haired boy grumbled in response to the gleeful child. He seemed too happy for his own good. The woman peered at him, before pulling Sun back down "I believe we're going Counter-Clockwise then." She clapped a bit, smiling just a tiny bit. She looked at the quiet girl next to Sun, who quickly took her cue. "Oh..." She stood up, following what Sun did, but calmer. "I'm Moon, Sinnoh native, but I've been staying in Alola. I'm a pharmacist."</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Moon Berlitz - The Ultimate Pharmacist</em> </strong>
</p><p>A blonde with short hair elbowed the dark haired boy from earlier, who stood up quickly. "Jeez-- uh-" He looked around at the rest of the group, a bit afraid "... X." "What?" Green looked up when the dude just said a letter. "X is my name." "oh-"</p><p>
  <em> <strong>X - The Ultimate Loner</strong> </em>
</p><p>The blonde who made X introduce himself quickly jumped up, immediately knowing her turn. "I'm Yvonne Gabena, you can call me Y however!"</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Y - The Ultimate Sky Trainer</strong> </em>
</p><p>Y looked back to the person next to her, not knowing who she is, but noticing how she seemed afraid of what was going on. "Hey, it's your turn! You should introduce yourself!" Y got cut off however by the man sitting next to her "She's a bit afraid. Former T--" The girl immediately stood up, shutting up the boy next to her. "U-uh! I'm Whitley, also known as Whi-Two.. But y-you can call me either!" "... And i'm Black No. 2. Thats my codename. You may refer to me as that." "We shorten it to LackTwo." The other two who were next to both of them spoke up after LackTwo spoke. "I'm White, this is Black!" White explained, pointing to what he guessed to be Black</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Whitley "Whi-Two" - The Ultimate Liberator</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>"Lacktwo" - The Ultimate Police Man</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>White - The Ultimate Actress</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>Black - The Ultimate Dreamer</strong> </em>
</p><p>The woman who had pulled him up earlier, as well as the one who started the whole introductions, got up. She pulled up the people next to her, two boys with opposing color schemes, but they all seemed to know eachother. One of the men pulled from her arm and sighed. "I'm Pearl, This is Diamond, and she's.." He took a moment to think ".. Missy." He smiled a small bit, moving his disheveled popped collared shirt.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Diamond "Dia" - The Ultimate Baker</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>Pearl - The Ultimate Manzai Comedian</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>"Missy" - The Ultimate ???</strong> </em>
</p><p>Looking over next to the trio, Red saw another trio, one that was fighting constantly. Well, at least two of the kids were fighting, a guy and a girl. A short, long haired person that was put straight in the middle of them seemed like he was trying to break it up, but was failing miserably. Though, once he noticed people staring, he got up quickly, his short stature staying planted very firmly. The two who were fighting got up with him, once noticing what was going on. “Oh! I’m Sapphire-“ the girl quickly jumped up and yelled, looking over at the man she was fighting with, “And I’m Ruby-“ He interrupted Sapphire quickly as he got up. “And I’m Emerald. We’re all from Hoenn.” As they spoke, he quickly remembered having talken to them before.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Ruby - The Ultimate Contestant </strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>Sapphire Birch - The Ultimate Fighter</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong> Emerald - The Ultimate Calmer</strong> </em>
</p><p>The group next to Red were playing around, though only one seemed to be paying attention. They were people he remembered very vividly. This was Gold, Silver and Crystal. He remembered having a closer bond with Gold however. Nonetheless, when Gold saw how he was getting stared at, he cleaned his act up a bit. “Oh- we’re doing introductions- I’m Gold, this is Crystal, and Mr Grump over there is Silver!” He smiled a bit as the two waved to the group.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Gold - The Ultimate Hatcher</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>Silver - The Ultimate Criminal</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>Crystal - The Ultimate Data Collector</strong> </em>
</p><p>Next to him were Green, Blue, and Yellow, all looking afraid, all in different ways. Green seemed concerned, Blue was looking around shiftily, and Yellow was cowering. He noticed it was their turn, and decided to help them introduce themselves. "I'm Red, and these guys are Green, Blue, and Yellow-“</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Green - The Ultimate Rival </strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>Blue - The Ultimate Prankster </strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>Yellow - The Ultimate Herbalist</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, we all know you guys. But i've been waiting for awhilleee.. So!" A girl in a knit cap spoke up, yelling it seemed. "I'm Shieldmilia Tate, call me Schilly!" She smiled, a laided back, beanied man putting a hand on her shoulder "And I'm Soudo. Call me Sou."</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Shieldmilia "Schilly" Tate - The Ultimate Researcher </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Soudo "Sou" Tsurugi - The Ultimate Blacksmith</strong> </em>
</p><p>".. Now that we have introductions out of the way, we should speak about why we are here." The woman, who he now knew as Missy, spoke. “It seems that we’re all dexholders- from what I’m imagining..” Yellow looked up, still examining her surroundings. “Where were you guys when this all happened?” The taller blonde, Pearl, asked. The room gathered in mutters, all saying something about being knocked out or taking a nap. Though, their attention was short lasting, as a noise quickly jumped into their ears. “Please come to the Gym, all your questions will be answered there!” Like clockwork, a shrill voice seemed to be listening to the conversation.</p><p>All of them stampeded through the hallways, eventually finding the gym. They had grouped up, but were separated quickly in the run to find the gym.</p><p>As they entered, they noticed a small, pichu-like stuffed toy in the middle of the stage. Pearl took a step forward from the group, looking at it closely “... A toy? Really?” He muttered. But he was quickly caught off guard by the Pichu plush when it.. started to come to life, it seemed.</p><p>“Ah! The dexholders have returned!” “Returned?” The pichu spoke, but Blue quickly echoed back. The plush didn’t acknowledge it. “Welcome to the killing games! I’m your host, Chukuma! I’m gonna give you the rundown.”</p><p>IMMEDIATELY, the entire room filled with noise. All asking one question. “Killing game?!”</p><p>“Now, check your pokedex! I modified it a bit to state more about this game!” The pichu smiled. They did as told.</p><p>’<em><strong>Red - The Ultimate Pokemon Trainer</strong></em>!’ The pokedex entered. Chukuma spoke up. “You should see something called a Ultimate next to your name! That’s normal. I’ve assigned you personalized talents, all perfect for you! How do you like them?”</p><p>The silence said it all. They were confused.</p><p>“Now.. We should get into the rules-“ Chukuma started, but was quickly cut off. “.. No. No way! I’m NOT participating in some.. INSANE killing game- this is wrong, hurtful- BAD!” Pearl quickly tried to get up on the stage “You’re just some stupid toy huh? Trying to.. Get us all in a rut! Well I’M NOT FALLING FOR IT!”</p><p>His two friends jumped up to try and get him off the stage, fearful. But the kid was persistent. “Stop trying to stop me! It’s not like the thing will do anything, it’s a POKEMON PLUSH. It can’t even touch me!” He grabbed at it. “See? Doesn’t do anyth—“</p><p>And before they could even blink... Threatening sounds of cracks hit their ears. They all tried to cover their ears and close their eyes, but.. When they opened them back up.. They couldn’t take their eyes away.</p><p>Holes filled his body, clearly, he had gotten shot. They looked up towards the ceiling, noticing the guns that had attacked him. “... And that’s what will happen to you if you don’t follow the rules! Nice Segway, also. Rule number one!”</p><p>Chukuma moved on, though.. The whole room couldn’t take their eyes off the body. “If you look at your pokedex, it should come up with a ruleset!”</p><p>As the pichu told them, their pokedex’s lit up, stating the rules<br/>
<em>‘1. You strictly must stay in here. Doors will be locked, and attempting break in/break out is PROHIBITED. This rule is abolished when it’s time to graduate.’</em><br/>
<em>‘2. Nighttime is from 10 PM to 7 AM, Certain things will be locked down during that time.’</em><br/>
<em>‘3. No sleeping outside of the dorms’</em><br/>
<em>‘4. Feel free to look around during the morning and daytime, however, some things may be locked’</em><br/>
<em>‘5. Violence towards Chukuma results in punishment’</em><br/>
<em>‘6. Anyone who kills someone becomes a blackened, and if they are not caught, they are the only person allowed to graduate (the others face punishment)’</em><br/>
<em>‘7. Other rules may be added as we go on’</em></p><p>Half the group couldn’t take their eyes off their pokedex’s, either confused or kinda putting up a hiding fight. But, Chukuma moved on. “My guess is you already know what punishment is, but for those who are OBLIVIOUS..”</p><p>The room filled with silence, but Red could tell they were all shaken. “If you’re found guilty, or you break the rules, you’ll end up like him! But everyone has different punishments, oh yes, and they’re personalized to YOU!” The pichu plush laughed a small bit “I’m going to advise follow the rules, but do remember that you can’t escape here! Unless murders start happening, you’re trapped for all your lives!” </p><p>And with that startling sentence... Chukuma took his exit.</p><p>Everyone sat there, startled and scared. Though, the two who failed to save their friend practically ran to the body, frantically checking it for any sorts of a clue to why or if they could save him.<br/>
They couldn’t. He could tell from their falling expressions and tears starting to form. Missy got up, trying to desperately hide all the emotions that were threatening to spill out. She bit her lip, before grabbing Diamond. “.. We should.. leave this area, its not safe here.” Green piped up with a ruder toned question “... Where is it safe?” </p><p>The two walked down the steps of the stage, coming to a stop in front of the sea.</p><p>“Each region should split up, together, and look around. It’s currently... 7 PM I believe, so we have time. By the time 9 rolls around, we should gather in the cafeteria. I saw one earlier in the Inn area. There also seems to be dorms. Dia and me will stay here for a few minutes, I advise not to bother us.” </p><p>A nod and more steps. He should go explore. Now.. where did they all go?</p><p>As he walked outside the gym, he noticed barred doors, leading to a staircase. He noticed Sapphire admiring it a bit, and quickly headed over “.. Barred doors... I wonder what’s up there?” She asked herself, before noticing him “Oh! Red! Did you also get separated?”</p><p>Red smiled a bit, nodding “Yeah- I.. got a bit distracted.” “I don’t blame you.. That was a scary sight! But.. I hope this is just a hoax. Like.. a fake game! All we gotta do is find a key or something and we’ll escape, and surprise! All our friends are there!” Sapphire tried to be happy, but she seemed upset “Y’know I don’t think he deserved that though..” </p><p>“Yeah.. I’m hoping it’s a game too but.. Something tells me it’s not.” He sighed, the girl looking up “.. Can we truce? I don’t tend to truce with people but.. I don’t wanna get murdered.” “I don’t either. We can truce, gives me some.. air.” “Yeah! Now, I’m gonna see if I can get these bars open, it’s technically not against the rules so I think I’m safe!!“ She shouted, before running away. Red left her alone.</p><p>Red continued traversing across the school, noticing a Inn sign. He entered the gates, noticing 3 new rooms and a hallway. A bathhouse, cafeteria, and a laundry room. Though, two of the rooms were closed off, specifically the bathhouse and laundry room. Maybe they open the second night.. He remembered Missy told them to head to the cafeteria at 9, but it was only 8:30, he might as well check out the hallway.</p><p>Each room in the hallway had a sign with one of their names and a picture. He tried to find his, and when he did, he noticed a key on top of the sign. He put the key in the lock, and twisted.. </p><p>A dorm room. It was clearly a dorm room. While the fashion was tacky, there was a bed, the key had a tag that said Red on it, and a bathroom. “So I guess this is where I’m staying.. It’s a bit different, but I’ve slept in worse!”</p><p>He looked at the clock, 9:00. He better head to the cafeteria..</p><p>Closing and locking the door behind him, he rushed to the cafeteria, where most of the other dexholders were there. As more rushed in, Missy, who seemed like she had taken care of all her emotions, started to speak.</p><p>“Perfect, most of us are here..” She surveilled the area, noticing all the people that had gathered. She counted..<br/>“... 18.. All we are waiting on is X and Sun- But, I will update them in the morning...” She sighed a bit “We have to find a way out of here. We cannot resort to murder- that is what the pichu wants. And it is not a game. As much as we want that... Pearl is gone. If anyone else gets murdered here.. They’re not going to get back up.” </p><p>The speech shook the room cold, Sapphire however, seemed the most off guard. Ruby quickly pat her on the back, trying to cheer her up, even by just a small bit. “We will meet back here in the morning. It is starting getting late, and most things will start to close. We might as well be in bed.” And with that, she shooed the group away. </p><p>... He might as well get some sleep... God was he tired.</p><p>But.. A man never gets rest. He was woken up to being shaken awake. He expected just someone trying to be annoying, or a reminder. He looked up to the clock however, and it was clearly early morning. He didn’t get up late... And when he focused on the person shaking him... It was Blue. She seemed afraid, and the moment he said something, she grabbed his hand and pulled him up “You have to come quick- someone broke the pact.”</p><p>.. Pact..?</p><p>He got up, quickly following her as she opened Sun’s door “.. We have a murder on our hands.”</p><p>And when he looked..</p><p>The body had been cut on the arms, but there was clearly a knife stabbing through his chest. Placed delicately in his bed..</p><p>Everything hit him at once, and he.. couldn’t take it.<br/>He blacked out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for such long introductions! I didn't realize how many dexholders there were until i had to write them down. Anyways, please put speculation in the comments and such as i love hearing it!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to leave theories in the comments! I love hearing them and I want a bit of audience participation!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>